eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4810 (25 February 2014)
Stacey gives Lily medicine and stows the bottle in her wash bag with her own medication. Alfie tries to convince Kat and Stacey not to go to the prison, and thinks that Janine cares for no-one but herself. Stacey points out her cover’s blown anyway as she’s been seen. Meanwhile, Lauren forbids Cora from telling Max Stacey’s back. Carol arrives at No. 23 on Bianca’s behalf to enquire why Kat’s not at work. Kat feigns morning sickness and agrees to be Alice’s character witness. Stacey emotionally hugs Lily goodbye, promising she’ll be back soon. Alfie pleads that Stacey’s risking life imprisonment. Stacey insists she’s doing it for Lily – they belong in Walford. At prison security, Stacey’s jittery as an officer closely examines her fake passport; the officer smiles – ‘Jenny’ shares a birthday with her daughter – and waves Stacey through. On seeing Janine, Stacey holds her ground and asks her to retract her statement. Kat suggests that by righting a wrong, Janine might help her own case. Janine scoffs - she’d be admitting to lying! Janine teases that she often thinks about Archie – does Stacey? Kat maintains that Bradley killed Archie. Stacey realises that Kat knows the truth. Janine thinks that she and Stacey are no different. Frustrated, Stacey thinks Alfie’s right - Janine cares for no one but herself. As they rise to leave, Janine stops them. At home, Alfie discovers Stacey’s medication while looking for Lily’s medicine. He’s worried that the blister pack of pills is un-touched, and makes a phone call. Luke arrives looking for Stacey. In prison, Janine agrees to retract her statement if Kat tells the police she saw Alice kill Michael. Tina invites Mick, Linda and Shirley for a takeaway to build bridges, hinting she’s bringing someone special. Shirley interrogates Tina, who admits Shirley might be angry at first but the mystery guest should be part of the family. Excited, Shirley cleans the flat, to Linda’s surprise, and buys a chocolate cake – Dean’s favourite. Mick advises Shirley not to get carried away, but Shirley’s optimistic. She’s stunned when Tina arrives with her ex-girlfriend, Tosh - they’re back together. Tina explains Tosh is a firefighter. Shirley snaps Tina’s crazy for getting back with Tosh and Tina thinks Shirley’s jealous. Shirley storms out, hurt. Mick follows, leaving an awkward Linda with Tosh and Tina. Shirley feels an idiot for thinking Dean was coming and cries she was a useless mum. Mick wipes her tears, insisting she’s the only mum he and Tina ever had – she got them out of care – and convinces her to re-join dinner. Linda warms to Tosh when she reveals she met Princess Diana as a child. Shirley wonders if Tosh has started slapping Tina around yet - if Tina goes back to Tosh she’ll end up dead. Patrick’s looking forward to an easy life free from B&B guests. Denise worries he’ll only eat microwave meals and invites Patrick round for lunch. Meanwhile, Max rants at Cora about the messy house and Dexter’s smelly trainers, threatening to throw them out. During lunch, Denise contemplates Patrick moving in. Ian objects and Patrick slinks out, embarrassed, as they bicker. Alone at home, he flicks through TV channels. He’s cheered when Cora arrives with a bottle of rum. They share a laugh about Ian and Cora moans about Max. Patrick suggests they help each other out. Cora leans in for a kiss but Patrick pulls away – he only meant she could rent a room. Mortified, Cora flees. Although nauseous from chemo, Carol insists on working in the cafe. She’s grateful when Masood helps her with a bread delivery. Tamwar’s uncomfortable visiting Alice in prison so Carol presses him to write a letter instead. Masood’s outraged Carol’s dragging Tamwar into her family problems and accuses her of emotional blackmail. He’s bemused when Carol bursts into giggles and thanks him for not treating her with kid gloves like everyone else. Tamwar’s annoyed with Masood’s interference. Ian gets a phone call – Cindy’s school marks are slipping. Credits ; Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes